


Halt mich

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 149 - Der namenlose Gegner (Buch), Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic - Halt mich (Schandmaul)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Die Nacht, in der Bob seine Erinnerung zurückerhalten hat, bringt ihm nur Alpträume und Zweifel. Allein sitzt er in der Nacht auf der Veranda der Shaws und hängt seinen trüben Gedanken nach, die er am liebsten so weit von sich schieben würde, wie nur irgend möglich. Aber so recht gelingt ihm das nicht. Bis Peter sich zu ihm setzt.
Kudos: 3





	Halt mich

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Der namenlose Gegner  
> Justus, Peter und Bob werden beauftragt einige Vandalen in einem Vorort von Rocky Beach zu überführen. Da Bob eigentlich mit seinen Eltern zu Verwandten fahren sollte, machen Justus und Peter sich allein auf den Weg zu einer nächtlichen Überwachung. Bob kann seine Eltern jedoch überreden zu Hause bleiben zu dürfen und folgt seinen Freunden, während diese denken, er sei mit seinen Eltern weg gefahren.  
> Gerade als Bob in dem Vorort ankommt ergreifen die 'Vandalen' die Flucht und fahren dabei Bob auf seinem Fahrrad an. Bob verliert bei dem Unfall sein Gedächtnis und wird von den Aussteigern mit zu ihren Wohnwagen genommen. Dort trifft er auf Skinny Norris, der ihm erzählt, er hieße Stan, und der ihm weiß macht die 'Drei ???', von denen Bob eine Karte in der Hosentasche hat, seien eine gefährliche Schlägertruppe.  
> Justus und Peter treiben ihre Ermittlungen voran, während auch Bob sich Gedanken über die seltsamen Vorkommnisse zwischen den Campern und den Leuten aus dem benachbarten Vorort macht. Schließlich wollen Peter und Justus sich Nachts auf dem Gelände der Camper umsehen. Dabei treffen sie im dichten Nebel des Waldes auf Bob. Dieser ist so aufgeschreckt von den Geschichten von Skinny, dass er im Angriff die beste Verteidigung sieht und Peter angreift. Während der Rangelei erkennen Peter und Justus ihren Freund, der schließlich durch einen erneuten Schlag auf den Kopf seine Erinnerungen zurück erhält.  
> Sie fliehen zu dritt aus dem Wald vor Skinny und den Campern. Nachdem Bob berichtet hat, was ihm widerfahren ist und sie nun die Geschichten von beiden Seiten kennen, kommen sie zu erstaunlichen Ergebnissen.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.  
> Der Liedtext ist vom Lied "Halt mich" vom Album "Traumtänzer" der Band Schandmaul.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

_„Ich dachte … wir waren mal Freunde!“_

Bob starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sich vor ihm erstreckte, während ihm immer wieder dieser Satz von Peter durch den Kopf schoss. Er spürte die verdammten Tränen in seinen Augen brennen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Von all den Dingen, die in dieser Nacht geschehen und gesagt worden waren, gab es nichts, was mehr weh tat als diese Worte.

Irgendwie hatte Peter ihm verziehen. Er hatte es nicht so direkt gesagt, aber sein Blick hatte Bände gesprochen, als er gemeint hatte: „Ich werde es überleben.“ Das Problem war eher, dass Bob sich selbst nicht verzeihen konnte. Bob hatte Peter angegriffen, Bob hatte Peter wirklich böse verletzt, Bob hatte auf Peter geschossen. Dass er sich in diesem Moment an nichts hatte erinnern können, was jemals in seinem Leben geschehen war, war für ihn nicht einmal im Ansatz eine Entschuldigung. Für Peter hatte es offenbar gereicht, aber Bob plagte das schlechte Gewissen.

Bob hatte kaum eine Stunde geschlafen, bevor ihn die Albträume wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Er war wieder im Wald gewesen, aber anstatt auf Peter zuzuspringen, wie er es tatsächlich getan hatte, hatte er im Traum die Armbrust gehoben und abgedrückt. Bob war aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, kurz bevor der Pfeil Peter hatte treffen können.

Danach war es ihm beim besten Willen nicht mehr möglich gewesen wieder einzuschlafen. Die Angst hatte ihm fast die Luft abgeschnürt und immer, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, war vor seinem inneren Augen Peters Gesicht aus dem Traum erschienen. Denn dort hatte er Peter sehr gut sehen können, im Gegensatz zu den Minuten im Wald. Peters Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen und sein Mund hat stumm Bobs Namen geformt, während der Pfeil unerbittlich auf ihn zugeschossen war.

Bob holte zitternd Luft. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Aber es gelang ihm nicht an etwas anderes zu denken, als an diese verdammten Minuten im Wald und die Autofahrt zum Krankenhaus. Das eisige Schweigen, das von Peter ausgegangen war, hatte sich wie kalte Fesseln um Bob gelegt. Die Blicke, die Peter ihm in der Notaufnahme zugeworfen hatte, hatten sich tief in Bobs Erinnerung gegraben. Sie taten genauso sehr weh wie das, was Peter dort in der Notaufnahme zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_„Ich dachte … wir waren mal Freunde!“_

Bob starrte auf das Gras zwischen seinen Füßen. Er hatte sich nach draußen geschlichen. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Peter oder Justus wach wurden und ihn ausfragten, was mit ihm los sei. So leise wie möglich hatte er das Haus über die Hintertür in der Küche verlassen und saß nun am Rand der Veranda, tief in seine trüben Gedanken versunken.

Er wünschte sich die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. In diesem Moment wünschte Bob sich wirklich, er wäre mit seinen Eltern gefahren. Eine Woche mit seiner schrecklichen Cousine und ihren Eltern wäre alle Mal besser gewesen, als das alles hier. Aber nein, er hatte ja unbedingt hier bleiben wollen und war direkt in sein Unglück gelaufen.

Bob fühlte sich so elend wie noch niemals zuvor. Er fürchtete sich so sehr davor, dass er tatsächlich die Freundschaft zwischen sich und Peter kaputt gemacht hatte. Es gab nichts, was so wichtig für ihn war wie Peter und die Freundschaft zu ihm. Bob hatte bis vor einer Woche noch gedacht, es würde nichts geben, was das jemals kaputt machen könnte.

Doch das hatte sich geändert. In genau dem Moment, als er auf die Motorhaube des Schrottautos aufgeschlagen war und all seine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren. Hätte Justus ihn nicht gepackt und fort gezogen, wäre er in Schock erstarrt einfach dort liegen geblieben. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich mit Peter geprügelt hatte, war gewesen, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Säure über ihm ausgeschüttet.

Konnte Peter ihm diesen Vertrauensbruch tatsächlich einfach so verzeihen? Wäre Bob dazu in der Lage, wenn ihre Rollen vertauscht wären? Bob hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie Peter sich im Moment fühlte. Wahrscheinlich genauso schrecklich, wie Bob selbst sich fühlte. Vielleicht sogar noch schrecklicher. Bob hatte Peter verraten. Er hatte sich von Skinnys Geschichten einlullen lassen, obwohl er ihm gegenüber mehr als ein Mal misstrauisch gewesen war. Konnte das wirklich mit einem „Ich werde es überleben!“ abgetan werden?

„Bob?“

Der dritte Detektiv fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Seine Hände schlossen sich schmerzhaft um die Kante der Veranda, auf der er saß. Er holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Aber die Panik rollte trotzdem über ihn hinweg. Er kam einfach nicht mit dieser Situation klar.

Peter setzte sich neben ihn und Bob spürte die Blicke, auch ohne zu seinem Freund zu sehen. Es war eine unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Bob wäre am liebsten geflohen. Aber er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wovor. Vor Peter, vor diesem Schweigen, vor dem drohenden Gespräch, vor seinen Gefühlen. Wahrscheinlich vor allem im Moment.

„Du grübelst zu viel nach!“, meinte Peter leise.

Bob schwieg. Er traute sich nicht einmal, Peter anzusehen.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?“, wollte Peter zögernd wissen.

„Du hast nicht wirklich fest zugeschlagen“, murmelte Bob. 'Im Gegensatz zu mir!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Es gab wahrscheinlich keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht weh tat. Aber seiner Meinung nach war es nur das, was er verdiente.

Peter seufzte tief. „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“

Bob schloss die Augen. Peter sollte sich nicht um seine Gesundheit sorgen, nach allem was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Wo blieben die Vorwürfe, die ihn schon die ganze Nacht plagten? „Es geht“, stellte er schließlich fest.

„Es tut mir Leid.“

Bob sah überrascht zu seinem Freund. „Was?“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht nachdenke, wenn ich wütend bin. Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht sagen sollen!“, erklärte Peter sich. „Egal was jemals passieren wird, es wird niemals etwas an unserer Freundschaft ändern können! Niemals, hörst du?“

Bob starrte ihn an. Es war, als hätte Peter seine Gedanken gelesen.

Peter grinste und Bob war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das wegen seines verwirrten Blicks war. „Hey! Ich kenne dich, so lange ich mich erinnern kann! Ich weiß meistens ziemlich gut, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrichst! Ich wusste es auch vorhin, als wir zur Notaufnahme gefahren sind und als wir dort waren. Ich war nur zu abgelenkt und aufgebracht um darauf zu reagieren.“

Bob starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich…“

Peter unterbrach ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast dich schon entschuldigt. Und ich habe deine Entschuldigung angenommen. Also hör bitte auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“

„Ich versuch's“, wisperte Bob verwirrt.

> _Ein Wort von dir klingt wie tausend Lieder,_   
>  _klingt in mir wieder,_   
>  _rein wie Glockenklang,_   
>  _lässt die Flügel schwingen,_   
>  _die zu Dir mich bringen,_   
>  _wo die Angst sanft schmilzt, nur weil du es willst._

Bob wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was hier gerade geschah. Eben noch hatte das schlechte Gewissen ihn geradezu aufgefressen. Und dann kam Peter und wischte all die Zweifel einfach fort, die sich in den letzten Stunden in ihm festgesetzt hatten.

„Hey, Bob!“

Bob reagierte nicht darauf. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Peter schien mit ihrer unerfreulichen Begegnung im Wald tatsächlich so leicht umgehen zu können, wie es den Anschein hatte. Bob wusste wirklich nicht, ob er das auch konnte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Peter Recht hatte. Er sollte nicht so viel darauf geben, was Peter in seiner Wut und Enttäuschung gesagt hatte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er selbst diesen Gedanken auch gehabt hatte in dem Moment, in dem er sich erinnert hatte. Dass Peter es ausgesprochen hatte, hatte diesen Gedanken nur noch unerträglicher gemacht.

„Sieh mich an!“ Peter griff nach Bobs Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass Bob gar keine andere Wahl blieb. „Denkst du, du kannst mir verzeihen?“

Bob starrte ihn verwirrt an. In seinen Augen gab es nichts, wofür Peter um Verzeihung bitten musste. Bob war es selbst gewesen, der sie beide in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Peter hatte sich nur verteidigt und er hatte jedes Recht gehabt wütend zu sein.

Doch in Peters Blick lag so viel ungesagtes, das Bob fast die Luft weg blieb. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Schuld, Zweifel und Erleichterung, das Bob unter Peters fragendem Blick durchströmte. Er fühlte sich, als würde Peter direkt in ihn hineinsehen, als würden alle Gedanken und Gefühle sich schutzlos vor seinem Freund ausbreiten.

Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, dass Bob tatsächlich – wenn auch nur einen kurzen Moment – all seine wirren Gedanken vergaß. Etwas, von dem Bob in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass es schon immer da gewesen, dass es einfach ein Teil ihrer Freundschaft war. Peter hatte Recht. Es gab nichts, was sich jemals zwischen sie stellen würde.  
Schließlich nickte Bob leicht.

> _Ein Blick von Dir trifft in mir sich wieder,_   
>  _und wie klar nur sieht er,_   
>  _in der Dunkelheit._   
>  _Was ich tief verborgen,_   
>  _ward in Dir geborgen._   
>  _Nie mehr Scheinwelt, denn der Vorhang fällt._

Bob sprach nicht aus, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Nämlich, dass Peter jedes Recht gehabt hatte wütend zu sein und das auch deutlich zu machen. Er wollte nicht mit Peter streiten. Nicht jetzt, wo es gerade so angenehm und friedlich zwischen ihnen war. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass die letzten Stunden einfach so vergessen werden konnte.

Peter schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Du denkst ja immer noch nach!“

Bob konnte sich nicht gegen das leise Lachen wehren, das Peters Tonfall in ihm hervor rief. „Du hörst dich wie ein kleines Kind an, das seinen Willen nicht bekommt!“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ein Kind bin ich nicht. Aber meinen Willen bekomme ich trotzdem nicht!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll ich denn einfach aufhören zu denken?“, wollte er wissen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht schon unzählige Male in dieser Nacht versucht, nicht mehr nachzudenken. Er gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Peter musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ehrlich gesagt, frage ich mich das auch schon die ganze Nacht.“

Bob sah ihn verwirrt an. Offenbar fiel es Peter doch nicht so leicht zu vergessen, wie er ihm weiß machen wollte. Und dann zog Peter ihn unvermittelt in seine Arme. Und da war es erneut – dieser Moment, dieses Gefühl, das ihn tatsächlich für einige Augenblicke vergessen ließ.

> _Halt mich, bis die Nacht zu Ende geht,_   
>  _halt mich, bis kein Zweifel zwischen uns steht,_   
>  _und die Nacht berührt uns sacht,_   
>  _trägt uns fort auf leisen Schwingen._

„Ich finde, du hast keinen Grund dir Vorwürfe zu machen!“, stellte Peter sanft fest. „Du hattest überhaupt keine Erinnerung. Du wusstest nicht, wer ich bin, und du hattest verständlicherweise Angst nach allem, was Skinny dir erzählt hat!“

Bob zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Peter kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich dagegen hätte das alles von Anfang an verhindern können! Justus und ich haben euch schon letzte Nacht beobachtet, als ihr am Lagerfeuer gesessen habt. Wir konnten dich nur von hinten sehen, aber ich hab trotzdem gedacht, dass du es bist. Ich wollte es nur einfach nicht wahr haben, selbst dann nicht, als Justus es ausgesprochen hat. Warum solltest du auch in Rocky Beach zusammen mit Skinny Norris am Lagerfeuer sitzen, wo du doch mit deinen Eltern wegfahren wolltest?

Ich hätte meinen Gefühl folgen sollen, statt es als Hirngespinst abzutun. Justus und ich hätten genauer nachsehen sollen, ob du es nicht doch bist und dich dann da weg holen sollen. Dann wäre diese Begegnung ganz anders abgelaufen!“

Bob hob nachdenklich die Schultern. „Wer weiß.“

„Siehst du, ich habe mir die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, aufzuhören zu grübeln. Ich dachte du schläfst, bis du das Zimmer verlassen hast. … Aber was heute Nacht passiert ist, das sollten wir wirklich hinter uns lassen. Ich denke, das war eine Prüfung, die wir bestanden haben.“

> _Deine Gedanken hüllen mich schützend ein,_   
>  _bringen den goldenen Schein._   
>  _Ganz egal wohin,_   
>  _Deine Gedanken an mich,_   
>  _sind mein Anker, mein Schiff,_   
>  _dem ich trauen mag, auf dem Weg, Tag für Tag._

Bob seufzte tief. „Du hast Recht.“

Er lehnte sich in die Umarmung, froh darum, dass Peter ihm diesen Halt gab. Irgendwie hatte Peter es geschafft, seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Bob fühlte sich nicht mehr so unendlich schuldig, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Peter hatte mit all den Dingen, die er gesagt hatte, so sehr Recht.

Bob schwor sich, nie wieder an ihrer Freundschaft zu zweifeln.

> _Halt mich, bis die Nacht zu Ende geht,_   
>  _halt mich, bis kein Zweifel zwischen uns steht,_   
>  _und die Nacht berührt uns sacht,_   
>  _trägt uns fort auf leisen Schwingen._

**Ende**


End file.
